<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>片羽 by cinnabary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505190">片羽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary'>cinnabary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线在天启后，电影设定混合一部分私设。天使脸恶魔心的反差太萌了啦（倒下 没有什么主题，就想写写小少年们谈谈恋爱开开车。非常温吞，非常言情。</p><p>2016.6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>片羽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>片羽</p><p>By故衣红莲</p><p>Warren/Kurt 天使夜</p><p>Notes：时间线在天启后，电影设定混合一部分私设。天使脸恶魔心的反差太萌了啦（倒下 没有什么主题，就想写写小少年们谈谈恋爱开开车。非常温吞，非常言情。</p><p> ---</p><p> “会很痛吗。”</p><p> “当然会了。”沃伦趴在床上有气无力地翻了个白眼，“你可以想象一下自己尾巴被割掉再重新长出来的感觉。”</p><p>蹲在他床前的蓝皮肤男孩露出受了惊吓的表情，下意识地摸摸自己的尾椎骨，再看向他时深琥珀色的大眼睛里充满了同情和歉疚：“对不起。”</p><p>恶魔怎么可能有如此清澈的眼睛呢。沃伦迷迷糊糊地想，这太不科学了。眼前这个年轻的变种人空有一副恶魔的皮囊，却丝毫没学会掩饰或说谎，所有情绪都写在脸上。</p><p>最令沃伦震惊的是，这个人居然真的感到抱歉——但是为什么要抱歉？所有这些都是他咎由自取，说他不够强也好，误入歧途也好，都是自己选择的，和别人半点关系也没有。</p><p>天启曾经强行植入的机械翅膀在受伤后引发炎症，为了保命只好通过手术全部拔除了。伤口愈合不久，肩胛骨附近出现了被新生骨骼拱起的肿块，那是原先的肉翅在萌芽，与他八岁那年一切开始变得灰暗的那个早晨别无二致。</p><p>人生真是个很奇妙的东西。不久前他还觉得自己重新坠入地狱：手术的过程漫长到令人从肉体到精神全盘崩溃，牢牢根植在身体里的金属被毫不留情一根根拔除。撕开血肉，敲碎骨骼，声带因惨叫撕裂出血，身体依旧被牢牢绑缚在手术台上动弹不得。疼痛本身如此剧烈，甚至显得无关紧要了。有一会儿他的灵魂浮了起来，冷冷地看着自己血肉模糊微微抽搐的身体，就像看着任何一个曾在格斗场被他无情击倒的人一般。</p><p>那时他想，他与他们并没什么不同。不过是血肉之躯的凡人，带着诅咒降生于世，无往不在地狱之中。</p><p>但眼下他趴在柔软的羽绒大床上，室内日光充盈，窗台上覆着深深浅浅的绿影，外面草坪上传来孩子嬉笑打闹的声音。一切过于洁净平和，温柔得近乎虚假。</p><p>……更别说这个凭空出现在他房间里的小鬼，正一脸诚恳地看着自己道歉，好像他们从没在昏暗血腥的格斗场里抵死厮杀过。</p><p>“真觉得抱歉的话就不要来烦我。”沃伦皱着眉语气恶劣地说，“我讨厌看见你。”</p><p>男孩眼睛里浮现受伤的神色，抿起嘴唇什么也没说，随后像一捧烟那样在空气里炸开，消失不见。他的消失在沃伦心里激起一阵短促强烈的恐慌，像从高空坠落身体失重——他已经有多少年不曾真的体验过那种感觉了，恐惧却如跗骨之俎从未远离过。</p><p>我叫柯特·瓦格纳。他记得他那种明朗的，带着一点点羞怯的声音。在意识到之前，他早已记住了他的名字。</p><p>*</p><p>“会完全长出来吗？从原来的地方。”</p><p>“会的吧。汉克是这么说的。”</p><p>太阳大约已逼近地平线，室内暮色渐浓，墙壁上映着水波摇漾出的金红色影子。书架和桌椅的阴影拉得很长，斜斜地从房间这头划到那头。柯特蹲在他床前，好奇地看着他的背脊，这让沃伦总觉得后背微微地发痒，一种难以言传的微妙感觉，仿佛柯特的目光触碰了他。</p><p> 翅膀的一小部分已经长出来了。肉翅重生是个缓慢磨人的过程，有时痛到令他怀疑肋骨折断，有时痒得让人抓狂。脊背的皮肤非常敏感，所以在羽毛完全长齐之前，他不得不一直保持这个尴尬愚蠢的姿势趴在床上。</p><p>“不要看了，有什么好看的。”沃伦极力粗鲁地说。他想到翅膀上此刻只有稀疏短小的羽毛，看起来应该很丑陋。很奇怪，柯特已见过他最狼狈的样子，他却仍旧不想在他面前露怯。</p><p> “对不起……第一次在格斗场看到时就觉得很漂亮，好像天使。”蓝皮肤的小恶魔下意识地道歉，亮晶晶带着笑意的眼神却没从沃伦背上移开。那种虔诚地期待着什么的表情，就像三五岁的孩子夜里守着夏季第一朵将开未开的睡莲，迟迟舍不得入睡。</p><p>伤人的语言在唇齿间无声崩解。从未有人用如此柔软纯净的眼神长久注视过他，至少注视着他身体的一部分。明明他和他同样与人类容貌殊异，为此颠沛流离受尽苦楚，内心却仍旧如此光明，光明得叫人嫉妒。</p><p>“我可不觉得长着这玩意儿有什么好的。”金发少年自嘲地嗤笑一声，“难道你没做过自己是个正常人的梦？八岁的时候，翅膀刚长出来那会儿，我曾经想把它折断。那时候我以为没有翅膀自己就能变回从前的自己。”</p><p>他将脸埋进柔软的被褥里，声音模糊：“那时候多傻啊。”</p><p>已经是多久以前的事了，回忆起来所有画面都成了有无数雪花噪点的老旧录像带，蒙着一层灰。不管多么固执多么惨烈地挣扎过，最后除了一点若有若无的血腥气之外什么也没留下，却非要一次次摔得头破血流才能说服自己，他再也不能回去了。</p><p>这段人生究竟有什么意义呢？像露水一样短暂地在尘世滚了一遭又会很快不见。他不需要同伴，如果曾短暂地接受过谁伸出来的手，只是因为无处可去而已，将被引向何方，他并不关心。没强迫过自己变得强大，也不怎么憎恶自己的软弱。何必要与自己过不去呢，只要活下去就够了。</p><p>手腕上突然有一点点奇怪的温软触觉，像被什么东西缠住了。沃伦抬起脸，怔了片刻才意识到那是恶魔的尾巴，在手腕上绕了一圈，尾巴尖轻轻地、安抚性地拍打着自己的手背。</p><p>果然是恶魔安慰人的方式。沃伦看着柯特小心翼翼生怕冒犯了什么的表情，原本打算嘲讽两句，却趴着没动。尾巴竟然是温热的，他想，只是因为先前都没注意到这一点，觉得很神奇罢了。而且他真的很无聊，如果又把这个容易受惊的敏感家伙吓跑，晚饭之前就得一个人数着窗外的树叶杀时间。</p><p>“我……我没有办法‘变回去’，因为我从没‘正常’过。”或许因为他没粗暴地抽回手，小蓝魔看起来很开心，“确实我好像有点懂你说的，如果是个毫无天赋，容貌正常的凡人就好了。但既然不能选择，考虑那些是没用的。正是我的天赋造就了现在的我，而且你不觉得蓝蓝的也很好看吗？”</p><p>柯特骄傲地把两只手都伸出来举到沃伦脸前，靛青色皮肤比普通人类要粗糙很多，上面蔓延着古怪的纹路。只有三根手指的手掌和近似兽爪的黑色尖甲的确会吓到很多人，但沃伦知道它们实际上和人类的手一样温柔灵巧。</p><p>“虽然不如你的翅膀那么漂亮，不过我还挺喜欢这颜色的，让人想到夜晚和海。”柯特笑了笑，露出雪白的小尖牙。沃伦第一次发觉这自我感觉良好的家伙确实有张清秀的脸，而且表情生动，显得很……可爱。</p><p>“……我不明白。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“这种时候不是应该互相吐苦水发泄一下对人类的不满吗？既然能在格斗场那种地方遇见你，之前的生活应该也过得很辛苦吧？没有自由，不被尊重，连能不能活到第二天都不知道，这样活下来的人，怎么可能心里完全没有怨恨？”</p><p>“因为，我想……他给我安排这样的命运，应该有他的理由。”男孩垂下眼睛看着自己的指尖，“偶尔我也会想要一个答案，为何我会身在此处，并为得不到回应而沮丧……但现在我觉得，等待答案的过程本身也挺有趣的。”</p><p>沃伦想了一会儿才意识到他大概说的是神。</p><p>“所以如果你有怨恨或迷茫的东西，也可以对他讲讲，也许你更容易得到回应也说不定。毕竟你是天使嘛。”</p><p>“不要一言不合就开始传教好吗……”</p><p>“我也会替你祈祷的！让你的翅膀早点长好。”柯特的尾巴已经无法控制地摇起来了。</p><p>沃伦刚想反驳“我并不需要那种东西”，小蓝魔已经双手合十闭上眼睛：“我们在天上之父， 愿人都尊你的名为圣。 愿你的国降临， 愿你的旨意行在地上， 如同行在天上……”</p><p>明明是很愚蠢的行为，却因为对方的神情过于虔诚天真而不忍心打断。最后一缕太阳的辉光也消弭在空气中，柯特脸上只有极薄的一层光线，几乎整个人消隐于黑暗，沃伦却从未像此刻一般如此清晰地感知到他的存在。</p><p>“……免我们的债， 如同我们免了人的债。 不叫我们遇见试探， 救我们脱离凶恶。 因为……”</p><p>这个世界上竟然存在愿意真心为他祈祷的人。虽然第一次见面他们就互相把对方暴揍了一顿；虽然他们曾经是势不两立的敌人，他输得一败涂地，暂时变成了半个废人整天趴在这里，但有人替你祈祷这件事本身，其实感觉还不赖。</p><p>怎么说呢，感觉就像……</p><p>被谁爱着一样。</p><p>*</p><p>“斯科特！琴！你们看见沃伦了吗？！……啊，对不起。”</p><p>走廊尽头的空气“砰”地一声炸裂，正打算亲吻的一对少年情侣手忙脚乱地分开。琴格蕾的脸红得就快赶上她的头发了，戴着特制眼镜的少年则一脸郁卒得快要抓狂的表情。</p><p>“看在上帝份上，柯特·瓦格纳！你他M绝对是在玩我！”</p><p>“对不起，我发誓没有下一次了！但是我哪里都找不到沃伦，你们有没有看见他……”小蓝魔无措地搓着衣角，一脸快要哭出来的表情。</p><p>“沃伦？天使不是一直都在房间里养伤吗？”</p><p>“他不见了。”柯特的眼睛有点发红，“我已经去找过泽维尔教授了，他不肯告诉我沃伦在哪，说去哪里都是他的自由。”</p><p>他越说越小声，停下来抽了抽鼻子：“虽然知道他随时都会走，但我有时候会以为……”</p><p>尾巴没精神地垂在地上，柯特抬起脸对琴和斯科特勉强笑了一下：“看来你们也不知道他在哪里，打扰啦。”</p><p>他甚至忘了使用瞬移，低着头慢慢走开了。走廊一侧的窗户大开着，吹进汹涌的风。少年的衣服下摆被风吹得不停抖动，乍一看就像他在止不住地颤抖。</p><p>向神祷告时有所隐瞒，因此受到惩罚。羞于承认自己的欲望，用天真纯洁的假面掩饰内心，表情无辜地渴望着更多更近的触碰，慢慢地就会变成恶魔了。</p><p>为什么说不出口呢？我喜欢你，我想让你留下来，明明都是很简单的句子。看似对自己的外貌毫不在意，其实也没有表现出来的那么坚强。因为你是美丽而耀眼的存在，而我——我只是一个夜色降临就无人察觉的怪胎罢了。</p><p>所以在你心里，走的时候不对我说一句再见也无所谓吗？</p><p>主人已经离开的房间显得空空荡荡，柯特蜷缩在墙角压着声音哭泣。外面风声更加喧嚣，天际滚过沉雷，预示夏季暴雨将倾。浓云完全遮蔽日光，屋内光线昏暗如夜，一波接一波炸雷开始撼动屋宇，很快耳膜内为暴烈密集的雨声充斥，偶尔划过的雪亮闪电映出雨水汹涌冲刷的玻璃窗，以及窗外万物失色扭曲的大地。</p><p>柯特将自己蜷缩得更紧，浑浑噩噩地坐了很久，雨仿佛下了有一辈子那么长。直到他敏锐地察觉房间里的气流扰动，一个巨大的东西正飞快地扑过来。他下意识地想施展瞬移躲开，却在看清来者的时候硬生生顿在原地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“喂！你怎么回事啊？怎么不躲？！”</p><p>沃伦及时收回翅膀，但翅膀尖端的刺还是划破了柯特的手臂，血一下子涌出来慢慢滴在地板上。沃伦手忙脚乱地去床头柜里找绷带，半是懊恼半是后悔地替他包扎，柯特就像傻掉了一样怔怔地盯着他看，脸上有一种类似梦游的神情。</p><p>“怎么了小鬼？”沃伦伸手在他脸前挥了挥，怀疑道：“——刚才打到头了？我只是想跟你开个玩笑，不至于这么严重吧？”</p><p>“你没走。”柯特伸手攥住他的袖子。</p><p>“走去哪？我这不好好在这儿吗，只是翅膀恢复得差不多了，上午去做了个检查——”沃伦突然福至心灵恍然大悟：“你以为我走了，所以一个人跑来这里？等等，你是不是还哭了？”</p><p>小蓝魔窘迫得耳朵尖都烧起来了，眼睛里又浮起一层泪。心事被当面揭穿的尴尬和得不到回应的恐惧混合在一起，让他恨不得立刻原地消失，但他没来得及这么做。沃伦捉住柯特的手腕将他拉近。与粗糙偏大的手掌相比，男孩的腕骨意外地纤细，可以完全握在手里。柯特红着眼睛，有点疑惑又慌乱地望着他，湿漉漉的大眼睛在暗处像两颗宝石一样忽闪忽闪的。</p><p>因为不够靠近而焦躁，真正靠近反而又想退缩。肌肤相贴的地方渗出汗水，金发少年觉得喉咙发干，迟疑地在自己羽翼的阴影中捕捉到柯特的嘴唇。男孩一直在发抖，但没有躲开，柔顺地放任他加深了这个吻。</p><p>舌尖在温暖的口腔中汲取潮润，与想象不同的是，恶魔的唇齿意外地有着清冽的甜味，像亲吻含水汽的夜风，将身体中的焦躁与干渴都平息了。</p><p>“世界的规则于我而言是空白的，或许我不会成为你的同伴，也不相信神。”沃伦抱着他，温暖的吐息拂在颈侧，“但是我愿意为了你留下来，看看未来如何，是否会有你所说的答案……”</p><p>所以别哭了。</p><p>柯特身体微微震了震，退后半步，望着沃伦的眼睛。他的夜视能力很好，清晰地捕捉到了沃伦暗金色的瞳孔和眼中的温柔。从前他总觉得两人相隔甚远，这时才第一次靠近了沃伦的心情，其实那跟他是一样的：被孤立的恐惧；生存下去的渴望；过于渴求而被爱所迷惑，因此心生胆怯。</p><p>
  <em>为什么我们如此轻易就被对方吸引了呢？</em>
</p><p>“如果你不相信神，那么相信我吧。”柯特毫无犹豫地回望着他，回应以笨拙的亲吻。</p><p>
  <em>因为你是，世界上的另一个我啊……</em>
</p><p>有时明明将钟爱之物紧握在手心，却还是觉得一切都失去了。那是人类贪婪的天性使然，刚刚萍水相逢便开始期盼熟识，肌肤有了一点接触便渴求更多；紧密拥抱时仍旧觉得空虚，想着能再近一些，再近一些，把你的灵魂嵌进我生命之中才好。</p><p>有如此多的欲望牵绊才不能走远，被无数细长的绳索牵引着停了下来，发觉时已经深陷其中进退不得。</p><p>衣物剥落之后肌肤受到冷空气刺激而微微战栗，与此相反的是身体相贴的那部分烫得就快烧起来。窗外依旧雷雨轰鸣，持续的噪音和耳鸣让人头晕目眩，柯特不自觉地向沃伦更加贴近，伸手环住金发少年的脖颈，眼睛里水汽迷蒙。</p><p>身体里渴望烧灼之时，愈是渴求愈发觉自己笨拙生涩，男孩徒劳地在沃伦颈窝里磨蹭着不得其法，全身沾染了天使身上那种浸透日光干燥蓬松的羽毛气味，漆黑如夜的头发凌乱地披散在额前。</p><p>沃伦的手指慢慢地顺着他的后颈和脊椎往下游走，这样煽情又暧昧的动作，让人连神经末梢都蜷缩起来了。雷声暴烈，电光闪烁的瞬间柯特剧烈地颤抖了一下。黑暗中近乎背德的贪欢与随之而来的天罚，在想象中带来城池覆灭般的恐惧。</p><p>但下一秒钟，光线与声响都趋近微弱，像拉上了白色帘幕，将世界隔绝在外。柯特抬起头，巨大的雪白翅翼将两人包覆其间，沃伦扣住他的腰将他拉近，亲吻他的喉结。</p><p>“不要听，不要看，感受我就行了。”新生羽翼在黑暗中依旧发出柔和光泽，沃伦的脸被光芒辉映，有如神迹。</p><p>世界升沉无定，你我尚在少年，面前有无限的人生。天赋是祝福还是诅咒，要等很久很久才会有答案。终有一天我会停止彷徨，找到自己的归属，但此刻，让我陪着你吧。</p><p>*</p><p>“对不起，我迟到了！”柯特衣衫不整地砰然出现在教室里，把才讲了一句话的查尔斯吓了一跳。</p><p>“快点坐下吧，我们已经开始上课了。”教授的蓝眼睛在柯特身上若有所思地打了个转，旋即微笑起来。“昨天找沃伦，后来找到了吗？”</p><p>“找，找到了。”小蓝魔差点咬到舌头，结结巴巴地一边回答一边坐下，暗自希望自己脸不至于红到能被别人看出的地步。</p><p>“柯特，你的头发上有个东西欸。”千欢在他背后小声说，“我帮你拿掉。”</p><p>“不用，我自己来。”柯特晃了晃头，一片雪白的羽毛荡荡悠悠落下来，正好停在他伸开的掌心里。</p><p>视界边缘掠过柔和的白色辉光，他无心地向窗外看去，有着巨大翅翼的金发少年遥遥悬停在晴天丽日之间，望着他微笑。</p><p>这是大雨洗刷之后，崭新的一天。</p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一些小剧场或类似的东西：</p><p>--</p><p>小蓝：我做不到双手合十啦，只能双手合六。</p><p>---</p><p>斯科特：教授，有啥话不能好好说，非要玩弄纯情小少男的感情。</p><p>查尔斯：看到你们这些年轻人恋爱，就忍不住想到老子一场恋爱谈到秃头才HE，不人为加一些挫折我心里不平衡。</p><p>---</p><p>写的时候无数次想，马格机，这太少女了，太少女了，我写不下去了【青蛙乱舞.gif 但是因为想看泪汪汪的小蓝和被翅膀包住的小天使和小蓝，还是努力写完了。希望各位吃得还算开心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>